


The Alternative

by IllusoryCrystal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusoryCrystal/pseuds/IllusoryCrystal
Summary: He had always been the man who waited too long until it was too late.Now it was beyond late. It was never.





	The Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> This is me being bitter about the ending that Marvel picked. After all the team building they did, they decided to destroy something so precious.
> 
> And I was so near to dropping the Stony ship off, but... well, I'm still here writing this kind of shit. Don't ask me why. I don't know. I was just given a chance to write and I needed to let this idea out before it escaped me. High chance this won't be continued so oneshot, it is.

The funeral had been brief and small, but all the same, its weight and significance were as palpable as the placid waters over which the wreath floated to a destination unknown to any of the participants. Nobody uttered a word from the moment Happy had turned on Tony’s last holographic message up until the token—Tony’s heart—had disappeared in the distance.

Steve watched from his spot at the ledge as their comrades gradually dispersed while the sun sank lower into the horizon. Few words were shared. Guarantees of meeting again were given, though most could have done with brighter tones. Soon, with the sky a hue of dark orange blending into a vivid red, the only ones left were him and Bucky, with Pepper somewhere in the house getting Morgan ready for bed with Happy’s help.

Steve contented himself with a glass of bourbon despite its lack of effect on him. He supposed that, at least, he would even take his chance at the mere taste of alcohol in an attempt to lighten the numbness gnawing him from inside. Nowadays, there were not many things that could relieve him of his thoughts. He used to derive much of it from doodling and painting and talking.

But now, those people with whom Steve could be open with were gone.

Natasha, his best friend of sorts, the one who had willingly substituted as leader when he himself had been compromised, had died to retrieve the Soul Stone, because of course, she couldn’t take it if Laura’s children lost their father. When she had _nothing_ , when her only chance at a happy ending had pushed her away and sought a solution by himself, almost forgetting what they had had.

(Bruce had virtually refused any conversation pertaining to her, because that was one of those rare times they would see the old Hulk resurface.)

And Tony… _Tony_ —the only one who would openly contradict Steve, who would argue to the ends of the earth with him and even smirk at it like he’s having fun, who could draw out the inner Steve and be judgmental and still make Steve feel like he could be himself, which was a mystery in and of itself—had sacrificed himself to end the monster that was Thanos, to right the universe back to what it was meant to be. He had done it without a second thought.

And Steve could only hold back his tears in the background as the ones who had been by Tony’s side all this time, for better or for worse, essentially granted him a release from the guilt he could never really let go.

Looking back, sitting on the bench with Bucky giving him all the quiet time he needed, Steve wondered if it was right, if Tony and Natasha really did deserve what they had been given. They had both done _so much_ , and yet, much to Steve’s despair, they still had to _die_ with their lives, in his perspective, still so _incomplete_.

To say that Steve was tired was the understatement of the century. Maybe it was because the Avengers had been like a family that he didn’t find himself yearning much for the past until they crumbled from within. And then he had never felt so alone, just like when he had first woken up from the ice.

When Tony dropped off all contact with him was when Steve had started carrying Peggy’s picture around again. When Tony married, Steve found himself pining for the life he had wanted with Peggy. For some time, he wondered why that was, why the familiar desire had returned. It wasn’t until he saw the weak and wounded genius limping down the ramp of the damaged ship that he finally realized _why_.

But it had been late, for Tony was already married with a kid.

Now it was beyond late. Now it was never, because at least, before the counterstrike, Steve could have had admitted it to Tony, and maybe he could have had closure. But even that opportunity, Steve would never have.

Because now, Tony was gone.

“Captain.”

Fury was ascending the few steps into the ledge when Steve finally acknowledged the call. He stood up and nodded in return. “Fury. I thought you left.”

“No. Not yet.” Fury shook his head with a frown. “I have an important matter to discuss with you.” His eye briefly took note of Bucky’s presence before going back to Steve. “He can come, too.”

He gestured for them to follow him before turning on his heel and making for the car waiting at the side of the road by the distance. Five years ago, Steve would have insisted that Fury drop the enigma and tell his secrets already. But now, on top of Fury allowing the Winter Soldier to go with them, Steve just felt like this wasn’t the time.

Bucky had readily followed, now ahead a few paces from him. He guessed his friend was done with being suspicious for the day. _Same here, Buck._

What Steve didn’t expect was Fury taking the initiative. “As I understand it, you went back in time to retrieve the stones and undo what Thanos did.”

Steve furrowed his brows. “Yeah.”

“Also, that the Thanos who died was a Thanos that was not of this time.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Steve was growing confused.

“And you had help from an alien named Gamora from the past.”

“Yeah. That was her name. Is there a problem?”

“A common saying is that the universe works in mysterious ways.” Fury didn’t seem to hear the question. “Recent developments have made it much more complicated that probably none of us can ever comprehend. I personally consulted Doctor Strange about it. He claims he expected how things have turned out.”

Steve realized that he was biting the inside of his lower lip. “Fury, what is this all about?”

Fury stopped just a few paces from the car. “Tell me you don’t have conflicting memories right now.”

Steve opened his mouth to say that no, his memories were clear and bright as day, but then he realized that Fury was right. He turned to Bucky, whose eyes had widened in evident surprise.

Fury allowed them a moment to get a bearing on what he was saying. “Simply put, once Thanos set his eyes on the Infinity Stones, the universe entered a period of quantum instability and cycled between two parallel realities. The cycle only ends with Thanos dying, which is the point of time where we are.”

“So that means…” Steve breathed, and as he racked his brains for the set of memories he had never had until now, a sense of great hope and relief overwhelmed him.

“We have two realities behind us. One of them was affected positively by the other reality. That reality, Thanos dies early on and the effects you had when you went back in time caused a butterfly effect. I’m telling you this because sooner or later, the world will again be in disarray. The world will be confused. Questions will be asked.”

The passenger door opened. First to step out was Natasha, her hair bright red, her eyebrow quirked like a challenge. Following her, wearing his trademark expensive sunglasses and smirking like nothing had happened, was Tony.

“How was my funeral, darling?”


End file.
